


Boom Bap Pow!

by amine



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Double Life, Fluff, M/M, Not Cheating, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amine/pseuds/amine
Summary: "On the one hand, his relationship with Alfred was progressing nicely, to the point where he was considering asking Alfred to move in with him. On the other hand, he had an infatuation, like many others, with the mysterious hero that was protecting the city."





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur felt as though he was living a double life. On the one hand, his relationship with Alfred was progressing nicely, to the point where he was considering asking Alfred to move in with him. On the other hand, he had an infatuation, like many others, with the mysterious hero that was protecting the city. He had no name, superhero or otherwise, so the media had dubbed him the “Knight in Shining Armor” due to the full body metal suit he wore as he fought crime.

He’d been saved by this hero on more than one occasion, and with the shameless flirting that the hero did, it only fed Arthur’s infatuation. He had no idea what the hero looked like, no idea what his true voice sounded like, he only knew that the hero was powerful, kind, and could get his heart racing like no other.

It made him feel guilty when he’d go home to Alfred. Plain, boring Alfred who worked as an engineer. The only thing he saved was money on Arthur’s utility bills by rigging up a special lighting system in his flat. Fantasies about learning the hero’s true identity and being carried off into the sunset were dashed by sitting with Alfred in their underwear on the settee and watching a black and white movie with a bowl of popcorn between them. The guilt was only worsened, as Alfred was also sweet and kind, and he was a skillful lover, to boot. No fantasy could ever compare to when Alfred took him to bed.

Before his infatuation could become a serious problem, Arthur decided it was time to fully commit to Alfred. He had a real, lovely man who loved him, and he couldn’t just let that go on a whim.

Although Alfred had cancelled many a date before, Arthur insisted that he not back out of that particular evening. Arthur had everything planned for a night of wining, dining and romancing before he asked Alfred to move in with him.

That was the plan, but Alfred fidgeted and looked nervously around the restaurant the entire time, despite Arthur’s efforts to keep his attention. He wondered if Alfred knew of his plans and was trying to find an out. It made Arthur’s chest hurt just to think about it.

As they ate dinner, Arthur lowered his silverware and cleared his throat. Alfred stopped mid-chew to stare at him, and Arthur waited until Alfred swallowed and also lowered his fork to gently lift his hand.

“I think it’s time we got serious about our relationship, Alfred.”

Alfred gave him a lopsided smile in return. “I thought we _were_ serious, sweetheart.”

“We were. We _are_. I just believe that, well…considering that you spend so much time at my flat anyway, it might be best if we found a place of our own. It would save a lot of trouble, and—Alfred, are you listening to me?”

Alfred was looking around the room, brows furrowed. Arthur frowned, but just before he could speak, a sudden explosion sent him flying out of his seat. He coughed as debris fell on him and people were screaming. He quickly stood to flee with the other restaurant patrons, only to realize that there was no sign of Alfred. He pushed past people in an attempt to get back to where their table had been, becoming increasingly desperate when he saw no sign of Alfred.

“Alfred? Alfred??” He was stopped abruptly by a hand grabbing his arm, and he attempted to wrench himself loose without seeing who it was.

“It’s not safe here, you need to leave,” a voice at his side said.

Arthur stopped struggling and looked up into the covered face of the Knight in Shining Armor. At any other time, he might have swooned and graciously thanked the hero for his concern, but he was so desperate to find Alfred that he didn’t care about anything else. He once again started to struggle.

“I…I can’t! My boyfriend…”

Another explosion interrupted them, and Arthur gasped as he was shoved out of harm’s way by the hero. He landed a good distance away, and Arthur immediately shot up when he realized that he was even further away from where he’d last seen Alfred. Just as he was about to run back, he suddenly stopped short.

The force of the blast seemed to have shattered the hero’s headpiece, and Arthur’s eyes widened as the hero’s face was finally revealed.

“Alfred…?”

Amidst cracked armor, it was clearly Alfred’s face that turned back to him with an apologetic look. Arthur fell to his knees in shock as Alfred took off to take care of whatever villain was causing the damage. He probably should have run, but he couldn’t get his legs to move.

It had been Alfred all along.

The more he thought about it, the more he understood that he should have known all along. All the cancelled dates that happened to be whenever a villain was causing some sort of threat, the fact that he was never allowed to go to Alfred’s flat, the familiar flirting, the favoritism—so many things he should have pieced together sooner.

At some point, Alfred came back, in his normal clothes, and Arthur blinked up at him.

“Arthur? Hey, sweetheart, come on.”

Arthur didn’t respond, and instead he stared at Alfred as if he’d never seen him before. Alfred’s concerned frown faded into a look of dismay.

“I’m really sorry I never told you, Arthur. I was afraid that you wouldn’t want to be with me anymore. I just…I wanted something normal with you.”

Arthur finally found the strength to stand up, and Alfred took a step back. He looked concerned and distressed all at once, so Arthur felt he had no choice but to launch himself at Alfred and kiss him senseless.

“It was you the whole time. You stupid…daft…idiot. I thought I was in love with two people when it was really just you.”

He continued to kiss Alfred until Alfred held him at arm’s length and stared at him with bright, hopeful eyes.

“Wait…you love me? Both sides of me?”

“Yes, I love you, you idiot. Only now I don’t have to feel like I’m cheating on you when I fantasize about my hero.”

Alfred let out a laugh and pulled Arthur into a crushing hug. The excessive strength really should have been another giveaway that Alfred was a superhero. He called Alfred an idiot, but he may have set a record for dense, blind idiots.

Alfred swung him around a few times and then placed him on the ground again to squeeze him tight. “I love you, too!”

Arthur also had to laugh, and he pulled away from Alfred to give him a faux stern glare. “Some hero you are. You ruined my perfect evening.”

Alfred gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged, and although he pulled Alfred into another series of kisses, Arthur was already planning all the things he was going to do now that he knew that his lover and his hero were one and the same.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I don't want to upset anyone, there is the appearance of character death here, but it's not an actual death.
> 
> More superhero 'verse. :|b

Arthur was settling comfortably into his life as the boyfriend of a superhero. With Alfred’s secret revealed, there was nothing to stop them from moving in together and adopting a cat. Arthur was used to hearing about Alfred’s heroic exploits on the news and later hearing the story directly from Alfred as they cuddled in bed after a bout of vigorous lovemaking. Arthur got to smirk to himself when others swooned and fawned over the mysterious superhero, as he was the only one who knew of Alfred’s double life. He had a new set of worries, but Alfred always came home to him.

One night, he was singing to himself as he washed the dishes after his dinner. Alfred had texted that there was trouble and he’d probably be home really late, so there was no need to wait up. He’d experienced that enough times to know that “really late” meant a ridiculous hour of the morning, so Arthur intended to enjoy a cup of tea and a book after he finished the dishes, and he knew he’d wake up to Alfred spooning him.

Just as he was about to finish up, hectic sounds from the TV in the other room made him pause.

“…news coming in that the Knight in Shining Armor has been killed. We’re here at the scene where witnesses say that military grade weaponry was used…”

Arthur tuned it out as he left the kitchen, glass in hand, and stared in disbelief at the television. He was convinced they were mistaken, but then the camera shifted to a scene of destruction, where the unmistakable image of Alfred’s armoured suit lay among debris.

Arthur dropped the glass, ignoring the sound of shattering glass as he collapsed to his knees in disbelief. He was only aware of ringing in his ears and the sound of his own shallow breathing, and a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck.

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, staring at the television and the scene of chaos. The ticker at the bottom seemed to confirm that the threat had been taken of, but at a great loss to everyone. At some point, their cat came and rubbed against him, but he was too in shock to acknowledge her.

It was early in the morning that he finally managed to find the strength to stand up, though he had to clutch at the walls in the hallway in order to stagger his way to the bedroom. He collapsed in the middle of their bed, but although his heart was beginning to process the agonizing pain, he still couldn’t do anything but stare at the wall in silent shock.

“—thur?”

Someone was calling his name through the ringing in his ears, but he didn’t want to deal with anyone. Not then, maybe not ever.

He was pulled upright from his fetal position, and he stared in a daze, unfocused, at the figure that was holding him by the shoulders. He blinked as the figure’s face came into view, revealing a terrified looking Alfred.

“Sweetheart, I’ve been trying to call you and text you for hours! What’s wrong? Are you okay?!”

Arthur blinked several times and pinched himself, then pinched Alfred, who yelped in pain. Arthur’s breathing got progressively shallower, and Alfred’s expression became even more panicked, but just as Alfred opened his mouth, Arthur pitched himself forward into Alfred’s arms.

“Alfred!”

He clutched with nails digging into Alfred’s back as his emotions finally broke through the dam of his total shutdown, and he wailed into Alfred’s shoulder. Arms went around him and clutched at him, and it just made him cry even more.

“Wh-What’s wrong, Arthur? Talk to me!”

“You were dead! They said you were dead!”

He repeated the words until they were replaced with his sobs, and after a moment, he was pushed back enough that Alfred could thumb away his tears and cup his face.

“No, no. I’m here, sweetheart. I’m not dead.”

He insistently kissed Arthur, who half sobbed and half returned the kiss with a greater intensity. He knocked Alfred back, pinning him to the bed as he gave Alfred desperate kisses mixed with the sobs he still couldn’t control.

When he finally quieted, he collapsed against Alfred’s chest, who wrapped gentle arms around him and stroked his hair.

“Don’t watch the news anymore, sweetheart. Check your phone. You’ll know if something happens to me, I promise.”

Arthur nodded and kissed Alfred’s chest through his t-shirt. He didn’t fight it when he was turned onto his side so he was facing Alfred, and he could feel his consciousness slipping away as Alfred stroked his face. He heard one last thing before he stopped fighting off sleep, and it made him smile.

“I won’t let you cry like this again.”


End file.
